


Captain America: The Winter Soldier - Elevator Fight, Take 2

by Shiro_9S



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Cock milking, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, Not Beta Read, Rape/Non-con Elements, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_9S/pseuds/Shiro_9S
Summary: When Steve Rogers is surrounded by Hydra members in the elevator at the SHIELD facility, what do they want to subdue him for? Turns out they want something more...personal than what happened in the movie.
Relationships: Hydra Agents/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Strike Team (Captain America movies)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Captain America: The Winter Soldier - Elevator Fight, Take 2

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw Chris Evans as Captain America in that fight scene on the elevator in Winter Soldier, I was first blown away by how cool the fight looked. He looked so good with his rippling muscles! Then after a rewatch, I thought, "huh, wouldn't it be great if they did some kind of forced gang-bang or gang-rape with this hot guy?" I did a bit of googling for fanfiction and didn't find much about it, so here we are. This is entirely self-indulgent, so you'll have to excuse me. Marvel seems to really have a knack for hiring super hot guys, and I'm all in for it.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it! I might return to develop this story later.

Captain America, dressed in his dark navy blue stealth suit that was meticulously crafted by SHIELD, was quite the looker when he wasn’t wearing that silly helmet that obscured his perfectly sculpted face. That same face which was now creased in a slight scowl, his mouth frowning and his brows tight as he cast his gaze downwards as he entered the elevator of SHIELD personnel. As a super-soldier, Steve Rogers was quite the man—his natural handsomeness, his large, bulky body whose muscles which were barely contained by the stealth suit that hugged his body closely—took up quite a bit of space in the elevator. The strike team had to shift to the sides of the elevator to give the stud enough space.

But the true reason why they were giving space to Steve was more malicious. As the elevator descended from floor to floor, more personnel filed in, and Steve was not one to miss the fact that each person on the strike team was tense. Steve shifted his head slightly to the side to observe a tall man with a long forehead—Rollins, Steve thought—as he took a deep breath and wiped away the sweat on his brow.

At this point the elevator was filled out with people, and Steve was surrounded. Steve looked at another strike team member, mesmerized by how the man’s lips moved soundlessly as he cast his gaze down. The tension in the room was almost palpable. Steve sighed inwardly and looked downward once more. Even those in SHIELD could not be trusted.

“Before we begin, does anyone want to leave?” Steve spoke softly. There was a pause—it was as if time itself froze for that period. Then everything exploded. The two strike team members in front of him whipped around and tackled him, knocking the wind out of him. Another member stopped the elevator mid-descent and started digging something out of the black briefcase he was carrying. Four people, two on each side, quickly latched onto Steve’s enormous arms, pulling them away from his bulky torso to prevent him from lashing out.

Steve, with his superhuman strength, quickly began to struggle against his assaulters. He shook off his opponents that were hanging onto his right arm with some effort, but by then he had already been pushed to the back of the elevator. One of the strike team members brought out a magnetic cuff that Steve knew from experience was extremely hard to break out of. Steve shouted as he saw them forcefully lifting his left arm toward the cuff that was stuck to the metal frame of the windowed elevator. The elevator windows had already been tinted a dark color to prevent any outsiders from seeing in, Steve noted mentally as he clenched his arm muscles, trying to break free. A whole group of people then pushed at Steve’s wide chest and unbalanced him, causing his left wrist to fall into the cuff, snapping shut.

The men focused their attention on the captain’s right arm. Several people pushed forcefully at it as they stuck another magnetic cuff to the elevator window frame. Steve kicked forward, knocking a person into several others in a sort of human domino chain. There was shouting, yelling, punches being thrown, but eventually Steve was overpowered by the sheer number of decently built men who sought to restrain him. Steve’s arms were now bound away from his body, thick arms outstretched as the strike team worked to restrain his similarly huge legs.

At this point, Steve could only resort to yelling loudly and kicking, as his arms were now bound to the magnetic cuffs. After a bit more scuffling, the assaulters gripped the supersoldier’s meaty thighs firmly and bound them in larger metallic cuffs. Steve took a deep breath then flexed his biceps, his teeth gritting as he groaned from the exertion. The cuffs protested and gave a screeching sound as they stretched, causing the strike team to panic. They muttered amongst themselves as Steve continued to attempt breaking out of his bondage.

Eventually they finished conferring amongst themselves, they circled Steve in a half-circle as Steve stopped flexing. He huffed slightly, more annoyed than tired that he hadn’t broken out of the cuffs already. Rumlow stepped forward with a wide grin on his face. “Hey Cap…sorry for suddenly springing this on you with Nick Fury dying and everything, ok? But we were ordered to corner you and take what we needed.” Steve looked at Rumlow quizzically. There wasn’t anything on him that was worth taking, unless they wanted something in his head.

“What do you need? If it’s some secret code, I don’t know anything SHIELD doesn’t already know, so you’re just wasting your time,” Steve replied in a low voice. “And if it’s just physically suppressing me, you know that I’ll just break out soon enough.” Rumlow’s smile widened at this, giving him a rather predatory expression.

“Oh, I don’t doubt that you could just simply break out of those restraints like the stud you are if we gave you the time to focus, but we need something from you that only you possess,” said Rumlow. Steve frowned as he racked his brains—something he and he alone possessed? He gasped as he realized what they wanted was his serum—the special serum Dr. Erskine had developed and only he had gotten the serum with the Hydra attack destroying the other two vials.

Rumlow laughed as he saw Steve’s expression reflected his realization. “That’s right, Cap. We need info on that serum of yours so we can use it to power up our own forces.” Steve shuddered as he thought about how they would extract it from him. There were too many ways—drawing blood, some hocus pocus with extraction machines, how would he know? Medical science wasn’t his forte.

“How do you plan on extracting it from me?” Steve asked as he gave up on thinking. Rumlow chuckled, “Oh, it won’t be a painful process, so long as you don’t try to resist and force our hand in suppressing you. We’ll take what we need from you, then decide what to do after.” As he finished his sentence, he motioned at the men behind him, stirring them into action. The four men that were still holding his arms, two on each side, also began to move.

The strike team members closest to Steve began feeling up his arm muscles, gripping his rolling biceps firmly. Steve frowned at the unwanted touch—what did they want from groping his muscles? His gropers then slid their hands further along his body, caressing his hard shoulders and tracing their fingers along his sharp collarbones. They moved their hands downward and grabbed tightly at the huge mounds of muscle that were his pecs, making Steve jerked in his bondage as he tried to shift away.

The strike team laughed at his attempt to get away. Steve was beginning to feel very conflicted as more men approached him and reached in, tweaking his hardening nipples under his suit. Rumlow watched, observing. He smirked as Steve made a small noise as his nipples got harder as more hands groped his pecs, saying, “Oh Cap…or should I call you Steve? What a hunk of a man you are…and that suit of yours really makes you look even sexier with how it hugs your huge muscles so closely like a second skin!” Steve flushed at the compliment, trying his best to not react to the unwanted caresses.

But try as he might, Steve was still human, and his superhuman traits served only to exacerbate the growing arousal in his buff body. Another pair of hands reached out—Rollins again—and began kneading at his abs, which were pronounced even with the stealth suit hiding them. He was simply too well-built, his gargantuan eight-pack abs threatening to burst the suit open with how big they were.

Steve closed his eyes and tried to focus on anything else—his impending doom of being abducted by these antagonists. He reopened his eyes to see Rumlow moving toward him, a holographic knife glowing in his hand. Steve jerked in his bonds, trying to get away from Rumlow and his strange dagger. The multitude of that hands that were on his body tightened their grip and held him down. Rumlow’s smile turned into a leer as he stopped before Rogers.

The men moved to the side, their hands still on his body but unmoving, to give Rumlow space to do his work. Rumlow leaned forward, and with his other hand, gripped Steve’s chin gently and pulled his face forward for a kiss. Steve made a panicked noise as Rumlow’s rough lips sealed over his own. Why? Why were they doing this? Why was the situation devolving into some poorly written orgy?

Rumlow moaned into the kiss, causing Steve to shudder. Even before Rumlow had revealed his true colors, Steve had always thought Rumlow was decent looking. Now to be forced into a kiss like this…no. He couldn’t think of it in an erotic light. Steve shook his head as Rumlow pulled away, then brought the knife up to the middle of Steve’s collar. He pressed it into the top of the suit, a tear appearing in the thick cloth, but no cut appeared in this tan, smooth skin that was revealed underneath.

Rumlow dragged the knife down slowly in a vertical line, revealing Captain America’s sexy, muscular body as the suit tore apart at the knife’s edge. There were several audible gasps and moans as the deep valley between his pecs and the canyon that was his eight-pack abs came into view. Steve flushed a little at their response—even though the serum had greatly upped his muscles, he still had to work out hard to maintain his body.

Eventually Rumlow’s knife reached the end of Steve’s stealth suit at the bottom, his torso now partially bare. Rumlow whistled, “Damn, Steve. Your body really is something else. Peak male body here, right boys?” The strike team laughed at his comment. Rumlow snorted again and reached up to do away with the rest of Steve’s suit. He made quick cuts along his thick arms on top and bottom, allowing the suit to be extricated from his position against the wall.

Now Steve’s ripped torso was completely bare. Steve yelped as men began groping his body again, except this time, they were in direct contact with his muscles. One knelt down and began lapping at his shaved armpit, others latched onto his nipples and began sucking. Rumlow himself knelt down as well and stuck his tongue out into Steve’s quivering abdominals, tracing the deep lines of his eight-pack. Another strike team member traced winding paths across his pecs lazily.

Steve groaned at the sensations, his fists clenching up as he tried to resist the sensations. The molestation of his jacked body lasted for a several minutes, after which Rumlow reached up from where he was still busy filling Steve’s abs with his saliva to begin working the button of Steve’s fly open. Steve shouted frantically as Rumlow worked the button out of its socket and commenced on pulling his zipper down. Upon pulling Steve’s fly open, Rumlow moaned softly as he continued to lap at Steve’s abs, eyes closed in rapture. Rumlow’s hands began to grope Steve’s flaccid cock through his underwear, seeking to stimulate him and get him to harden.

Steve groaned at the sensation; Rumlow was certainly very adept at manipulating a man’s cock, and Steve couldn’t stop himself from getting a little harder. As his member engorged a little, causing him to tent his boxers, all of the men gasped loudly at how big the bulge was. Rumlow too was surprised as he leaned back to look at Steve’s thickening erection, saying, “So the serum even made you bigger down here, too? Or were you already naturally big?” Steve merely grunted as he focused on tamping down his arousal.

Rumlow saw Steve’s face contorted with effort as he tried to make himself return to a flaccid state, tutting, “Now, now. We want you to be fully hard. I’m sure you’ve realized it by now, but we’re going to milk you of as much semen as possible to recreate the super-soldier serum with data from your sperm. And what better way to do that then…” Steve quickly shook his head as Rumlow trailed off, sputtering, “Come on, man. We’ve worked together on so many missions and assignments. Don’t this to me. Don’t suck me off…”

Rumlow laughed loudly at this, then motioned at the men behind him to bring out another object in the seemingly bottomless briefcase. Rumlow pressed a button in his earpiece, muttering, “Jasper, I hope you’re recording all of this. I want this footage to jack off to later.” There was a brief moment of silence as Rumlow listened for confirmation. Then, he looked back up at Steve, leering at him as the he brought out the knife again. He brought the knife to Steve’s groin and cut his boxers away, letting Steve’s long cock flop out from its confining garment. Steve’s pants were still on him, only they were pulled halfway down his thick thighs where they were stuck.

Steve yelped frantically again as Rumlow slowly sucked his 4-inch flaccid cock into his mouth, his tongue swirling underneath Steve’s manhood. The other men that were still on Steve’s body began moving again as well, sucking and licking his nipples, pecs, abs, and arm muscles. Steve couldn’t resist now, he was steadily getting harder, blood rushing into his crotch as Rumlow expertly blew him. As Rumlow sucked him to near-full hardness, Rumlow’s right hand came up and wrapped a metal ring around the base of Steve’s cock. Rumlow grunted as it barely closed, the cock ring almost unable to close around Steve’s erection. And the stud of a captain isn’t even fully hard yet, Rumlow thought to himself, amused.

Rumlow moved off Steve’s erection, his mouth and lips detaching with a slick popping sound. Steve huffed as Rumlow smacked his lips, savoring the taste of his captain’s manly erection. The men then observed Steve’s hard manhood—at near-hardness, he was already at a whopping 11 inches. Rumlow looked at Steve’s thick cock with a sense of wonder, reaching up to wrap his hand around the girth of the thick erection. His hand couldn’t even close around it all the way.

Rumlow sighed contently as he said, “Damn, Cap. You’re not fully hard, and I already can’t wrap my own hand around it. I’ll have you know, I pride myself on having large hands, but I guess as a superhuman soldier, your body far exceeds normal human proportions, huh…” Steve flushed at the comment. Rumlow signaled behind him and Rollins pulled out a large, transparent…fleshlight. Steve despaired the moment he realized what he was holding—they were planning on using that fleshlight to milk him.

As Rollins hefted the large fleshlight in his hands brought it over to Steve in his trapped position, Steve thought that the only transparent model he knew of was the Fleshlight Ice. And he knew from his perusal of the Fleshlight online shop that almost none of the toys they offered were big enough for him. As for why he was on such a questionable website considering that he was the upstanding Captain America…let’s just say that he was incessantly “pestered” by Natasha to do it. Rumlow grabbed the fleshlight from Rollins and stuck a finger in, checking if it was lubed.

“Ah, nice work, Rollins. I’m glad you took the time to lube it up and warm both the sleeve and the lube inside. This’ll be a blast!” Rumlow said cheerfully, his mouth curled in a smile. Rollins brought another larger briefcase over and clicked it open, pulling out a strange contraption with a long stick and a cylindrical case at the end of it that looked like it could hold…the fleshlight. Steve’s eyes widened in terror as his assaulters began hooking things up to the machine. He noticed the stick thing was clear and hollow—that must be what’s used to collect his semen.

As Rumlow brought the fleshlight up to Steve’s cock, Steve jerked again in his bonds, trying to pull away from the toy. Rumlow snapped his fingers, commanding the men on him to firmly hold him down. Steve ended up barely able to move as he saw Rumlow take up his cock again, two fingers wrapped around the sides behind his cock head, his other hand lifting up the large fleshlight. Steve could only look down as Rumlow guided his hard cock in, slowly pushing the milking device down Steve’s 11-inch erection. As Rumlow pushed the fleshlight, taking in more of Steve’s thick girth, Steve moaned loudly as it finally reached the base of his cock where the metal cock ring was.

Rumlow smirked at Steve’s torn expression of pleasure and fear, saying, “You know, Steve, we had to get this fleshlight custom made. We wanted to see the fleshlight in action, so we chose the best sleeve—the Ice—and had them make an abnormally large one for you. We made the right call, huh?” He then slowly jacked Steve’s steel-hard manhood, pulling the fleshlight almost off and sinking it all the way back down to the base. Steve moaned as his cock fully filled out, reaching its full 12-inch length. After a few strokes, Rumlow pulled the fleshlight off again and inserted it onto the machine. Rollins nodded as he began to elevate the machine with a lever. Once it was level with Steve’s quivering erection, they pushed a few buttons on the machine and the front end with the fleshlight extended outward. Rumlow stood aside and held Steve’s cock in place as the fleshlight contacted his giant cockhead.

Once the fleshlight had fully swallowed Steve to the base again, Rumlow removed his hand and began licking Steve’s abs while kneading his large balls slowly. The other men resumed their molestation of his muscles. Rollins said, “Sir, I’m going to begin the milking process.” Rumlow gave a soft uh-huh as he tasted his captain’s chiseled eight-pack, eyes closed in bliss as he tasted the skin and sweat of the sexiest man alive.

Rollins clicked a button and the machine whirred to life. The fleshlight began to move up and down on Steve’s cock, its tight texture inside dragging along his skin. The nubs in the first chamber and second chamber both dug pleasurably into the crown of his glans as the machine jacked him off. Steve moaned as the fleshlight swallowed him with each stroke, the nubs tickling at his sensitive cock slit and the area around it.

Steve shut his eyes as the sensations overtook him, forcing him to take the pleasure the fleshlight was giving him. After 10 minutes of the same milking action, Rollins pressed another button. The fleshlight began to spin slowly, causing Steve’s eyes to fly open, eliciting a loud moan at the feeling. The men laughed as they rubbed themselves through their pants. Many of them were heavily aroused by the sight of Steve’s perfectly muscular body, with his rolling biceps, mountainous pecs, and gargantuan eight-pack muscles restrained in bondage as his legs were spread open, hard cock sucked into a spinning fleshlight.

Steve looked down again as the fleshlight machine began to spin faster. He looked as pre-come flowed generously out of his red cock head, his thick cock visibly causing the silicone to distend from it taking in his member. The spinning then began to act in unpredictable patterns, sometimes spinning a half-circle, sometimes spinning two full revolutions in the opposite direction. Steve threw his head back again and moaned as they continued to milk his cock.

After another 8 minutes, Steve was assaulted with another new sensation as the fleshlight constricted around his manhood, its silicone sucking tightly at his cock. The air was being sucked out from the other end, Steve realized. The tight feeling persisted for a split second, then relaxed. It repeated this motion in a consistent pattern, pulsing around his cock as it spun and moved up and down. Steve’s balled churned dangerously as the fleshlight overwhelmed his cock with pleasure.

As the minutes passed, the men on his body sucked and licked fervently at his body in tandem with the whirring fleshlight until Steve could feel his balls draw up into his body, ready to release a big load of his precious, super-soldier sperm into the fleshlight. Steve, Captain America, in his glorious sweaty naked form, biceps and triceps straining against the cuffs as his fists balled, his pecs coated in saliva and sweat as they continued to lick at his muscles and suck on his nipples, his abs also wet with clear fluid as Rumlow licked more forcefully at the lines between each abdominal muscle, moaned loudly as he reached the point of no return.

Steve flexed his arm muscles and abs spectacularly as he jutted his crotch forward, his cock going deeper into the fleshlight. Rollins responded to his impending orgasm by manipulating the spinning fleshlight to cease its vertical movement. The fleshlight continued its spinning and sucking motions, its orifice planted firmly into the base of Steve’s throbbing 12-inch erection as far as it could go.

“OH FUCK! Unghh…..no….” Steve moaned loudly as orgasm overtook him, his hard cock pumping globule after globule of his man spunk into the fleshlight. It was one of his most explosive orgasms to date, and Steve was one that many sought for sex. As he continued pulsing in the fleshlight, Steve peered down at his trapped cock blearily, aroused further by how his semen was flowing down the fleshlight and into the rigid tube that held the fleshlight at a distance. He watched as his semen flowed into the machine, then appeared on the other side in a beaker. Steve despaired at them having finally milked such an explosive orgasm from him, yet his predicament also served to turn him on.

After more than a minute had passed, Steve’s cock finally sputtered a last few drops of semen into the fleshlight and ceased its ejaculations. Steve head lulled forward, panting. After that explosive orgasm, he was exhausted. Rollins shut off the fleshlight machine and pulled it slowly off Steve’s rock-hard member, the fleshlight popping off. Steve’s cock was red, painted in a coat of lube, pre-come, and a bit of his semen. The men that had been worshiping his body also stopped, all of them standing up in unison.

Rumlow clapped slowly, saying, “Nicely done, you stud. You truly are superhuman, aren’t you? I’m curious, what does your semen taste like?” As he asked the question, Rumlow knelt down again and lapped at Steve’s cock, causing Steve to jerk and cry out from the overstimulation. The strike team laughed at his reaction, and Rumlow took the opportunity to deep-throat Steve again, sucking fervently to taste his come. After a couple of sucks, Rumlow eased off Steve’s member and swallowed.

“Mm…that was the tastiest semen I’ve ever eaten before…I kind of want more now. What do you say that you give yourself up quietly so we can continue milking you? You know you liked it,” Rumlow drawled as he licked his lips, lapping up the bit of Steve’s come that had settled on them. Steve shuddered at the thought and said firmly, “I won’t go with you. Not after you murdered one of the best men I knew. And you fucking raped me—”

Rumlow shook his head and cut Steve off, saying “No, that won’t do at all, Cap. Alright, we’ll take you by force then, hmm? Boys, let’s put him through the plan. I knew he wouldn’t agree to go quietly.” The strike team laughed again. Rollins pushed the fleshlight toward Steve’s still hard erection. Steve panicked as they began to guide him back in, pushing the fleshlight down to swallow him again. His body screamed in protest at the overstimulation—he had just come such a big load.

“Since you won’t give in, we’ll make you. We know pain isn’t any good against you, so we’ll take the opposite approach. We’ll milk your balls dry for research and our desires to eat your come, then continue milking you until you pass out from the intense pleasure. Sound good, you hunk of a man?” Rumlow jeered. Steve groaned as the fleshlight whirred to life, beginning its spinning, sucking, and sliding movements. He struggled weakly at his bonds, and different men swapped out with the ones that were worshiping his body to continue stimulating his muscles with their hands and tongues.

He despaired as he looked down at the fleshlight milking his cock, his superhuman body reducing his refractory period such that he was no longer hyper-sensitive. The hands and tongues returned to licking and caressing his body.

Captain America was in for a long ride. How long, only he would know, as even he, a super-soldier with amazing stamina, was bound to crumble to the constant milking of his hefty manhood.

To be continued…?


End file.
